Talk:Darien
(PC) Talk to Darien You can talk to him after hiring in Hendler-Elysion. Andrety 20:18, 31 March 2009 (UTC) PC Upgrades Had a combat Darien on Combat path upgrade Might Pitchfork to Devil's Fork (don't know BR req's since I had to farm components to get the upgrade). Current BR 121. - Corban1177 07:57, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Agree with Corban1177. Final upgrade has been to a Devil's Fork. This is on the Balance path. Kadven 10:13, 2 May 2009 (UTC) : sadly, as combat path, i think i'd rather keep the might pitchfork for the CA+5 and the higher defense Requests Metallic Token (PC)--Aldrian 16:10, 23 May 2009 (UTC) PC Stat Boost at BR 87: 1039 AP -> 1247 AP (120% increase) -- 00:58, January 5, 2010 (UTC) From the page that shows classes and what units belong to certain classes, darien is listed as a scout instead of lancer. His actual page is fine but scout is linked to him. Can someone fix this please? My wiki skills on my cell phone are horrible lol 12:14, May 5, 2010 (UTC)espinado :You mean the category pages? Darien is listed in both Scout and Lancer categories since he has a different starting class depending on which version of the game you're playing. The infobox lists Scout in the PC section, is this incorrect? If not, there's nothing to fix. Ferret37 18:41, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Best weapons for non-mitras? The FAQ about suggested weapons for Rush is very helpful and I wonder if you could please give me a list of the best weapons for qsitis/sovani/yama with all weapon types? (Because with the tweaking trick, i want to re-direct weapon/wield style for all characters who don't have any weapon arts and no remnant weapon such as darien/blocter/paris.etc.)-- 16:55, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :Paris is a mitra. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but there's a bit of a pattern for the "best" equipment you can give a unit. Depending on what you're looking for, the equips with yellow or purple text are usually the best. While the equips that have a WA associated with them are generally considered better, the yellow ones with things like Arts +5 can result in better sustained damage potential, which is why I added them in the first place (plus, it helps the X360 players since they can't get WAs without the DLC). :Most of the choices for mitra can be applied to Yama if it's a L-sized equip, minus the Remnants. Taking that table and adding everything else... :The sovani are very straight forward since their original upgrade paths will lead them to WAs, unless it's Snievan. Zephyr 17:43, July 15, 2012 (UTC) yes, this is just what I needed, thank you so much. I'm well aware of the effects on equipments. By the way, is there any chance a character may learn a weapon art with a weapon he wasn't supposed to be equipped with-- 01:04, July 16, 2012 (UTC)? :The game will keep track of OH/PG/DW/TH (or QW/DPG/DTH if a Sovani) and Sword/Katana/Axe/Mace/Spear/Staff EXP for every unit in the game. So yes, you can have every unit learn a WA as long as they can equip the weapon/shield. ...I actually got into a little bit of an edit war with another user because he kept insisting on adding David as a Snowpetal user. So whatever you do, don't add any units to those pages since I've already added everyone who would be able to use those WAs legally. The Special Arts page needs some cleaning too, which I'll get to eventually. Zephyr 01:18, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Interesting, so it will enable many new builds for characters...Then on my next run, i may see Assasin Blocter using cerulean rain, Druid Leshau using daisy chain, Ninja Pagus with bladebreaker, Gladiator Paris with Demonblow- 02:06, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :Blocter can't equip the Bluesteel since it's a M-sized weapon. He would do better with the Highbrand since WA doesn't seem to miss and Assassin allows for style changes mid-battle. Ninja!Pagus could be a lot of work simply because of getting the Katana EXP to get to Ninja, then getting the Sword EXP for Blade Break. But if you've got the patience to do all that training, by all means go ahead. And do be careful with Paris... You'll need to get his STR significant (12% higher) or Weapons much higher than his Mystics (which can be difficult because of starting with 2 decently trained Mystic Skills) before getting Wards > Psi+Rem. Else he'll just end up a Commander. Zephyr 03:26, July 16, 2012 (UTC) yea, what a waste for blocter and all the yama/qsiti scouts. So blocter could very well make use of frostblade in same way as higbrand, but will need to develop both OH and PG skills. And that's right, paris will be really lame without psi and rem. I'm going to take a look at some potential generic leaders as well. -- 04:07, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think you can stick the Frostblade on Blocter since it's flagged as Mitra specific, unless you use a trainer to do so. I don't quite remember if the game will allow him to use Snowblind even though the animation is just the generic PG casting animation. Neo naturally upgrades to the Highbrand and has OH/PG arts at his disposal, so he shouldn't have any problems progressing to Assassin as long as you get his OH levels high enough (Sword will come naturally). Oakes can end up as an Assassin naturally too, but no Blade Break without that extra Bladebreaker. Pretty sure there's a few more. Paris's skill set isn't too much of an issue. Just stick him in a combat union, limit his MAs to light healing and Bluff, and he shouldn't have much of a problem smacking things with CAs with light MA usage. Zephyr 05:45, July 16, 2012 (UTC) you are right, blocter can't equip frostblade, damn...i gotta consider between 2 options for him now : assasin OH highbrand+shield or dual might executioners and ignore his class. I guess the 2nd option is more tempting since might executioner is stronger and has combat+5 for each axe, could also be powered up with black belt. Same 2 options for darien, Assasin OH bladebreaker or dual bladebreaker for WA.-- 08:15, July 16, 2012 (UTC)